Laughing At My Own Blood
by Mizuki 8D
Summary: Grimmjow is in a top notch gang called The Espadas in Hueco Mundo Distract of Kakarua Town. Its known for the upgrade in town. One day a gang comes in wanting to join up with them.Who is this feisty redheaded and his friends? Warning: YAOI XD Hentai, Stupidity, humor and Bleach OC. Co-writer Nikooruchan.
1. Intro

_******Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo has that pleasure. _

_**Laughing at my own Blood**_

_By: Mizuki 8D & Nikooruchan_

It's Monday morning in the shop, Grimmjow and his cousin Naoko are currently working on Grimmjow's Sexy Pantera (His car). It Slick baby blue Viper GT, It's embroidered with a huge white panther on the side. Anyway,Grimmjow wanted to put brand new neon lights and headlights put are were just about finished when Grimmjow and Naoko cousin Nnoitra and walks in with Naoko's brother Starrk.

'Oi, Grimm...Nao ya'll done wit tha light's yet? Starrk said yawning, walk up to lean up against a nearby wall.

'Umm..yeah we're done' Naoko replies getting from under hood. Naoko scooted out, relieving the she wore knee ripped jeans, a black skin tight hoodie and black Chuck Taylor converse classic. Beside her , Grimmjow lend against the hood of the car wearing a pair of black washout jeans and gray converses. He lend into his car and grab his shirt and puts it on.

' well lets go ' Nnoitora grinned

' Go where? ' Naoko questioned in confusion glancing at Nnoitora.' Tha newest club, Arrancar ' Nnoitora and Starrk answered. She glanced at both of them and nods. ' sure man, lets go ' Grimmjow grins and opens the door to let naoko in the back of the car. Starrk also went in the back with Naoko but Nnoitora tried to get inside but he was too tall to get inside of Grimmjow's car.

' Hey Grimm, I ain't gonna fit man! ' Nnoitora says still trying to get in but obviously failed.

' Fuck, Nnoi ' Grimmjow growled ' Your fucking tall ass ! '

Naoko couldn't help but laugh at her ass off as Nnoitora continued to try to get inside but he still couldn't. Starrk sighs and suggest to take his car while he shakes his head. Starrk gets out and tries to get Nnoitora but fails.

' Yo man Nnoi is stuck! ' Starrk frowned

Naoko got out and all three of them simply watched Nnoitra trying to get out of the car but fails miserably. Naoko grabs Nnoitra's arm and tries to pull him out of the car.

' Ah fuck! yer' tryin to break em neck ' Nnoitora says growling as Naoko ignored what he said and continued to try to pull his fat ass out of the car. She grabbed his arm tighter and tries to pull him out of the car. Nnoitra's head was in the way and it seemed Naoko was trying to break his neck. The two watched Naoko pulling Nnoitora out of the car.

' Geez Nnoitora. You're stuck in there ' Naoko says continuing to try to pull him out.

' No he's not. Nnoi try to lay straight out in the car ' Starrk yawned not taking this seriously. Nnoitora did what Starrk told him to do as they tried to pull him out. Naoko, Grimmjow and Starrk pulled Nnoitora all at once and he was out quickly. Nnoitora fell on top of all three of them. Starrk saw Nnoitra's face real close

' Are ya done yet? ' Starrk says yawning and Grimmjow growls and yells ' Get the fuck off of me, ya faggot !

Naoko felt something strange, something was poking her ' What the hell is this ?! ' she says. She stared at the peculiar thing, it was touching between her boobs; she poked it and grabbed it.

' Ah...Naoko...s-s-s-s-stop that! ' Nnoitora growled in pleasure

' ewwwwww...Nnoitora! ' Naoko yelled out in disgust falling back against Grimmjow. He just sighed and tried to untangle from Nnoitora and Naoko. Naoko was freaking that she touched Nnoitra's cock, she looked at her hand, she realized she was shaking really badly and quickly shook it off in disgust.

' ugh...i can't believe i touched your... ' Naoko says freaking out

Starrk looks down at them in a huff. ' Are ya done yet? " he said and simply yawned, he didn't even care of what was going on and just wanted to sleep. He walked over to his white and silver Camaro X1 and hopped in.

Grimmjow hops in the passenger seat, Nnoitora and Naoko goes back of the car and on the way they both started arguing.

' Oi, why are ya grabbing my nuts?! ' Nnoitora whineD. ' i didnt grab your nuts! you fell on me with that 3 inch cock of yours! ' Naoko says

' its 9 inches ya whore! ' Nnoitora growled while blushing like crazy. ' 9 inches my ass ! It looks like 3 inches to me, you manwhore! ' Naoko yells

' Silent you two! And Naoko his cock is a good 9 inches ' Grimmjow yelled

' And how do you know that? ' Naoko asked

* Flashback *

Grimmjow and Nnoitora were hanging out in the crib one night. They both were just finishing smoking a blunt.

' Meh, am hungry ! ' Nnoitora moaning like a bitch. ' Am going to grab some food, you want anything? '

' Yeh, get me some chips! ' Grimmjow yelled at Nnoitora as he walked away to get some food. Grimmjow decided to take a piss, so he had to walk towards the bathroom without falling. Grimmjow pushed the stall to noticed that Nnoitora was standing holding his cook and was already taking a piss.

' Hey Grimm, watcha starin at? ' Nnoitora said with a smirk on his face.' N-nothing man ' Grimmjow grunted

' You like what you see? ' Nnoitora says wiggling his eyebrows. ' No, ya ass! Now hurry up! I got to take a piss! ' Grimmjow growled not in the mood.

' Fine, don't get your panties in a twist ' Nnoitora replied, he shooked his semi-limp 9 inch cock one last time and whipped. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and left the room.

Grimmjow slide passed him in disgust and thought ' I just saw my best friends cock! '

* end of flashback*

Grimmjow shook his head from the image that he just remembered, that memory will be stuck in his mind forever, Nnoitora and Naoko continued to argue.

' Hey shut it, you two! ' Grimmjow growled leaning back in his seat

x

Ichigo and the gang ( Shinji, Kensei, Hiyori, Maido, Lisa, Rose, Shiro, Mashiko and Love) were hanging out in the Kurakara Park. Shinji and Hiyori were having an argument over some type of show they were watching earlier. Kensei and Mashiko were looking for a bunny that Makido was looking for earlier. While rose and love were citing poems from shakespeare. Maido and Lisa were talking of god knows what. Ichigo laid on the grass and looked at stars. He almost fell asleep by the calmness until it was interrupted by a shadowy figure...


	2. Club Arrancar

**~Laughing At My Own Blood~**

**Club Arrancar**

* * *

Grimmjow and Starrk were standing in front of the club waiting for the bouncers, Kenpachi and Ikkua to wave them though. Though stopping them to say a few words to the group. ' Go on guys, watch out through the club, we have some couple of reapers and **Vizards** today ' Ikkua said while giving Naoko a lustful look."The things he wanted to do that girl", he thought.

' Thanks for the tip ' Grimmjow said making Ikkua look his way and he nods.

They all enter the club, the music was bouncing off the walls and many people were dancing on the dance floor. Grimmjow grinned at Naoko ' This is going to be fun ' he said making his way towards the bar,

Naoko felt uncomfortable of what Ikkua look she was receiving from him. She shook it off, went inside the crowd and Starrk started yawned, Nnoitora grinned and heads towards the bar to the bartender named Uryu. Uryu was at the bar serving drinks to people. Starrks sees that Uryu was flirting with Ulquiorra. Through what surprise Starrk, Ulquiorra is actually smiling. Starrk rushed over to Grimmjow to tell him.

When he finally made it over the bar and walk towards Grimmjow. ' Hey Grimmjow, Ulqui is smiling '

' What? No?' Grimmjow chuckled then Starrk pointed Ulquiorra. He glanced at where Starrk was pointing at and almost made hin drop his drink. ' what the hell are they talking about ? ' Grimmjow asked Starrk.

' I dont know ' Starrk replied simply as in he yawned.

' Well we'll ask later, now lets get to the dancefloor ' Grimmjow said with a huge grinn on his face.

**Meanwhile with Naoko**

Naoko was dancing along with the music, she didn't even notice Ikkaku was walking towards her and she continued to dance. Though she continued on dancing like she had no care in the world. Across the room, Nnoitora was leaning up against a wall taking into his surroundings, thinking that none here could possiale catch his eye. But , He was proevn wrong. When a sexy Albino enter the club, wearing a smile worth a million bucks and with a brighter twin by his side. That didn't stop Nnoitora, he groaned and thought ' This is going to be interesting ' He smiled and walk towards his new prey.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo**

Ichigo looked up at the shadowy figure to see his twin brother Shiro.

' Hey king, what yer' doing ? ' Shiro asked sitting next to his twin brother Ichigo , while wrapping a arm around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.

' Nothing, am looking at the stars ' Ichigo mumbled turning on his side to get a better view at Shiro. Shiro was wearing skin tight jeans and a white cut up t-shit that read " My sex is on fire ". He blushed remembering when his brother got that shirt but, those times are behind silence was interrupted when Mashiko comes over and screams " I found my bunny !'' As she smiles in pure joy. Kensei comes over and shakes his head 'So this whole entire time, you had it with you ?!' Kensei yells. Mashiko nods and says ' Hehe yah , I was distracted by this beautiful butterfly ' She looked at the butterfly in amazement, it was on her palm and its wings was spread out until Shiro squashes it from her hand. Mashiko was shocked at what Shiro did. Shiro looked at his hand in disgust, juices flow through his hand and the butterfly was definitely destroyed.

' Ew !' Shiro says and wipes it off of Mashiko's jacket.

Mashiko's face falls in horror that the beautiful butterfly was dead. She glances at Shiro with tears in her eyes and says ' Why?! ', she cries still looking at Shiro. 'Cuz I felt like it ' Shiro replied and was unaffected by Mashiko's tears. Mashiko cried even more and runs off towards the woods.

' Why did you do that, SHIRO?! ' Ichigo scolded while shaking his head.

' Because she was annoying ' Shiro answered getting irritated.

' That's not- ' Ichigo was interupted as Mashiko cried loudly for her wonderful beautiful butterfly.

' Ok..nevermind. I stand corrected ' Ichigo says

' We have to deal with her anyway because she is our best friend ' Kensei says

Mashiko went to the woods with tears streaming down her cheeks, and she looked at her hand that the left over butterfly was destroyed. She dug a small grave and puts her dead butterfly and marked " R.I.P. Bob #43 "

' Really, again? Shiro, You know how she feels about her butterfly. We don't even know why Mashiko call them bob! ' Kense explains.

' No one knows ' Ichigo groaning and get off of the ground, to try to calm Mashiko down.

Mashiko walks back, Rose, Love, Shinji, and Hiyori noticed there was something wrong with her. ' Hey dear, what's wrong? ' Rose asked Mashiko. Mashiko sniffed and replied 'Shiro killed bob, my butterfly. She held her pet bunny closer to her and sniffed. 'Awww, its okay. We will find you another one ' Hiyori says trying to comfort her. ' Okay ' Mashiko says and sniffed. While Shiro, Ichigo and Kensei were talking about this hot club they heard about.

' Yo guys! You wanna come to club Arrancar with us? ' Kensei asked over his shoulder. Mashiko finally stopped crying and said ' Yes! ' dropping her pet bunny , as she dropped it it went sprinting off.

**Club Arrancar **

The group finally arrived at club Arrancar, ' Wow' Mashiko says amazement looking at the club. People were grinding up against each other as loud music was played throughout the whole place.

' Hey Mashiko, go ahead and get a drink for me ' Kensei says

' Ok ' Mashiko says happily skips disappearing into the crowd...

* * *

Kay guys sorry for the late updating and shortness they'll get longer. We had a little technical also will be updating, my other stories soon now that I had the time. But here chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it , we both worked very hard on it. Til next...


End file.
